Alone at sixteen
by rockycombs
Summary: Brooke lied when she told Lucas she wasn't pregnant. Brooke left shortly after, two years later she returns.
1. Chapter 1

1Dear Lucas,

I'll never send this letter even though I wright your address hoping I can one day, but I no I never will.

I lied when I told you I wasn't pregnant.

I hated you, I still do but I love you too. Is it possible that I did this because I hated and loved you too much. What was I thinking? What were we thinking? I had to leave. I told my parents, they weren't happy. My father lost his job, we're broke. Can you believe it I'm broke. They didn't even care that I was, they were just worried about how much money it was going to cost them. So I left, I wrote them a letter telling them I didn't need them and for them not to look for. They won't look, they don't love me, I'm a mistake. No one cares for Brooke Davis. But maybe now, I have our baby and it'll love me because I plan to be the best mother in the world. Our baby, I have a piece of you growing in me, it makes me happy.

Until later

love

Brooke

Dear Lucas,

who knew finding a job would be hard for a pregnant sixteen year old. I had to sell my car last week. I'm in a small town in Georgia. Its beautiful here, there's lakes and rivers and bridges everywhere. I got a job waitress at a local diner, and I rent a room at a boarding house just until I can afford an apartment. I dream about you a lot, I'm in you're arms and your telling me you love me, and then I wake and then it feels like I'm in a nightmare. I'm alone now. Does anyone ever think of me? Did anyone even notice I'm gone? I guess I didn't make good decisions why would anyone care? Did you notice?

Brooke

Dear Lucas,

My feet hurt, I've been working 12 hour days everyday since Saturday apparently this town is a popular vacation spot. Sometimes I think I see you, you walk into the diner and sit down and I don't notice you because I'm so busy, but when I ask you what you need, you say all I need is you Brooke, and then I look at you and you're gone. My heart aches and I find the hate is gone. What are you doing? Are you with Peyton? Are you happy? Because I'm not, I don't think I know how to be happy.

Brooke

Dear Lucas,

The baby is due next month, and I'm scared. I'm terrified. I don't know how to be a good mother, I don't want to be a bad one. I wish you were here. You were always good at making me feel better. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can never tell you about this baby and I'm sorry that I won't ever send these letters. I'm sorry I took this away from you, because I know you would have made a great father. But what you don't know can't hurt you.

Brooke.

Dear Lucas

His name is Talen Lucas Davis, I wanted your name in there if he couldn't have you're last name. He's beautiful, he looks like you have you're dirty blond hair and those piercing blue eyes. He's perfect, you made him perfect.

Brooke

Dear Lucas,

I'm so tired. Between working and being a mother, I never get any rest. It's hard. I wish you were here.

Brooke

Dear Lucas,

I saw Nathan and Haley, they walked into the diner. They were passing through, I think I scared them. They kept staring like I was a ghost. They asked me what I was doing here. I said I was working. Of course they wanted to know why I wasn't in school. I told them I dropped out and left town, I didn't want anyone to know where I was. I don't think they understood me. They didn't talk to me again, they left and I was alone again. I hoped they wouldn't tell you where I was and secretly I hoped they would so maybe you could come and rescue us from this place and we would live happily ever after. But those are just Fairytale, fantacies in stories that little girls dream. It's not reality and I go back to work.

Brooke

Dear Lucas

Its been one week since I saw Nathan and Haley and you didn't come. You won't come, how foolish I was to hold on to the fairytale. I can't write to you anymore it hurts to much. Its time for me to let you go. Talen is three months and he needs his mother to be happy. I need to be happy. I want to be happy.

I'll love you forever

Brooke


	2. Chapter 2

1Dear Brooke

You never showed up for school, I'm worried, Peyton is worried. Where are you?

Lucas

Dear Brooke,

It's been a week, and no one knows where you are. Peyton said she went to your house but no one answered. Where are you? Did I hurt you that bad? Because I'm sorry. I miss you. Peyton misses you.

Lucas

Dear Brooke,

You've been gone along time Brooke, I'm leaving, I'm moving with Keith to Charleston. I hope I see you again.

Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

1Talen was one now. My parents died, a lawyer tracked me down a couple of weeks ago. They died in a car accident in California. My father got a job in California. The lawyer said I had an inheritance, a lot of money and the house in Tree Hill. I had go back to Tree Hill to sale the house and for my parents funeral. I didn't want to go back. There were too many memories, what if I saw Lucas.

When I arrived in Tree Hill, I went straight to my old house after buying boxes. I wanted to sell everything as fast as I could and leave. I didn't want to be here, it was too painful.

Talen was in his playpen, when someone I least expected showed up at my door. Peyton Sewyer walked in as the movers were taking stuff out.

"Hello anyone here?"

"Yes " is said

"Brooke, hey how are you?"

"Good, how are you?

"Good, I hear about your parents, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if you were coming back."

"I had to sale the house and arrange there funerals."

"I heard you were in Georgia."

My eyes snapped up so they all knew where I was.

"Nathan and Haley told me, what were you doing in Georgia?'

"Waiting tables."

"Waiting tables what about school? What about your parents?"

"I dropped out of school, I needed to work to live, as far as my parents they were broke didn't you hear? Besides they never cared what I did."

"But you could of stayed here, with your friends."

"What friends, I had none, not even you" Talen started crying and I had to go get him.

"Excuse me."

I went to pick Talen up from his playpen, and Peyton followed.

"Who is he Brooke?"

"This is Talen, my son."

"Is he?"

"Yes," I don't know what made me say it, but the truth felt good to say.

"Does he know?"

"No, and he won't we're leaving tomorrow, the house should be cleared by tomorrow and I only have to come back when the house is sold to sign some papers."

"You can't do this, he deserves to know."

"He doesn't deserve anything after what he put me through, I raised Talen by myself, I cried night after night because he never came. Besides this would end his future, it's hard being a teen parent. Trust me Lucas is better off."

"You can't hold this a secret, secrets always come out.


	4. Chapter 4

1Peyton

Brooke was pregnant, that's why she left. How could she keep this from Lucas. He deserved to know, like I did with Ellie. I had to tell Lucas, but he lived in Charleston. I didn't mean to snoop through Brooke's stuff but I wanted to find a picture of Talen, proof to show Lucas. Instead I found letters all dated back to when she was sixteen, she wrote him, they had his address but they were never sent. I took them and left, I couldn't send them to his old address so I just put them in a big envelope and sent them with no return address. Except a note inside where she worked in Georgia, remembering in Nathan and Haley told me. He would find her, and the truth would come out and maybe she would come back and maybe Lucas would come back. Because I need my best friend back. And Nathan and Haley needed Lucas too.

Lucas

I got a envelope with a bunch of letters inside. Brooke had wrote these letters, but she hadn't sent them the wrighting on the one mailed was different. I read the first one anxious to hear anything from her. I wandered often what she was doing.

_Dear Lucas,_

_who knew finding a job would be hard for a pregnant sixteen year old. I had to sell my car last week. I'm in a small town in Georgia. Its beautiful here, there's lakes and rivers and bridges everywhere. I got a job waitress at a local diner, and I rent a room at a boarding house just until I can afford an apartment. I dream about you a lot, I'm in you're arms and your telling me you love me, and then I wake and then it feels like I'm in a nightmare. I'm alone now. Does anyone ever think of me? Did anyone even notice I'm gone? I guess I didn't make good decisions why would anyone care? Did you notice?_

_Brooke_

Brooke was pregnant, is that why she left. I don't understand, I had to read another letter.

_Dear Lucas_

_His name is Talen Lucas Davis, I wanted your name in there if he couldn't have you're last name. He's beautiful, he looks like you have you're dirty blond hair and those piercing blue eyes. He's perfect, you made him perfect. _

_Brooke_

The baby was mine, she told me there was no baby. I couldn't be the father.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'll never send this letter even though I wright your address hoping I can one day, but I no I never will._

_I lied when I told you I wasn't pregnant._

_I hated you, I still do but I love you too. Is it possible that I did this because I hated and loved you too much. What was I thinking? What were we thinking? I had to leave. I told my parents, they weren't happy. My father lost his job, we're broke. Can you believe it I'm broke. They didn't even care that I was, they were just worried about how much money it was going to cost them. So I left, I wrote them a letter telling them I didn't need them and for them not to look for. They won't look, they don't love me, I'm a mistake. No one cares for Brooke Davis. But maybe now, I have our baby and it'll love me because I plan to be the best mother in the world. Our baby, I have a piece of you growing in me, it makes me happy._

_Until later_

_love_

_Brooke_

How could she lie to me, I deserved to know. Its my baby too. She was never planning on telling me. I had to find her. I stopped reading the letters and started looking for an address where she was, and then I found it on a white piece of paper separated from the letters, a diner in Georgia. I left the letters not giving them a second glance and took off in Keith's car determined to find Brooke and our child.


	5. Chapter 5

1Brooke

We came home today, and I had to go back to work. I had already take Talen to the sitter. I was looking for my letters, I had taken them with me to Tree Hill, I don't know why, but now I feared I left them there. They were a piece of me, I had to find them. I was late getting to work, and I already had tables. There was a young man whose back was turned away from me sitting in a booth. I went to ask what I could get him? Not even bothering to look at him. When I recieved no response I looked at him, only to be staring into a set of piercing blue eyes. I was going crazy, was I having another dream?

"How could you Brooke?"

My eyes teared up and I looked at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"How could you keep my son away from, did you not think I would ever find out."

"Not here Lucas, please I'm working let me take a break and we'll go outside.

"Fine, but we are talking and you aren't running away again."

"I need to take a break May"

She reluctantly agreed knowing I had personnal issues.

As soon as we got outside. He turned me around to face him.

"How could you keep this away from me, he's my son, I deserved to know. I want to see him"

"How could you? Remember when you slept with my best friend or when you called me a slut. You deserved everything. Just like I did. We both got what was coming to us Lucas. You're just mad because now you have to take responsibility. And I'm glad, because it's been hard raising our son alone. I hate you for what you've done to me." I said with tears spilling out, and jerking my arm out of his grasp. And then I proceeded to runaway from him. Running into the street, its too bad I never saw the car that inevitably hit me. All I heard was Lucas calling my name.


	6. Chapter 6

1Lucas

I tried to stop her, but it was too late. Brooke was hurt, she was in the hospital in acoma. The doctors didn't know if she would make it through the night. But she did and she woke up. Right then and there I decided, I wouldn't let her get away from me again.

Brooke

I woke up in a hospital, what had happened to me. I couldn't remember anything. Who was I? What happened and who was that gorgeous man sitting next to me. The doctors told me I had amnesia, and I would have to wait tell my memory returned to me. They told me Lucas was my husband and I was going home with him. I was married but where was my wedding ring.

Lucas

I hadn't meant to tell her we were married, but it was the only way they would let me see her, or let her come home with me. I took her to her apartment it was nice but plain, it wasn't a place Brooke Davis would live in, but she wasn't the same Brooke. I called Talen sitter whom I got the number from May at the diner. And we picked him up on the way home. Brooke was in even more shock when she found out we had a son. I told her that we were packing and moving, she didn't understand why? I told her we had been planning it for awhile to see my mother, but since the accident I thought we could leave now. I had called my mother and told her everything about Brooke lying to me to Brooke's accident. We arrived, a few days later. Brooke was her cherry self, but I was a little distant towards her. I tried to act like everything was alright between us, but she could tell something was up.

Brooke

I had a son, his name is Talen. How could I not remember that? When we arrived home, Lucas said we were packing up and leaving town to live with his mother. I thought it was strange because none of his stuff was here, but he told me he had already moved his stuff and had come back for me and Talen. I feared maybe we were seperating before my accident. When we arrived a woman named Karen greated us. She acted like she never seen Talen before in her life. I asked Luke later about it and he simply said that she gets excited everytime she sees him. Lucas had put Talen in his playpen and was on his way to sleep on the couch. When I said, we could share the bed. He then told me no it was fine. My eyes started to water, did he not love me anymore, he saw how distraught I was and immediately came over and hugged me.

"What's wrong?"

"We're divorcing aren't we?"

"What?"

"Its why we don't have our wedding rings on right, and why you don't want to sleep with me."

"No, no Brooke, they took you're wedding ring off at the hospital and I took mine off because I was having our bands cleaned. And as far as me not sleeping with you I just thought you needed sometime away from me to figure things out.

Lucas

The next morning after gently moving Brooke's body off of mine. I left to buy us wedding bands.


	7. Chapter 7

1Lucas

I was gone all day, I went to charleston to pick up the rest of my things and to think about Brooke and I. What was I going to do? I still loved her I knew, it hurt me for what she did. But she was young like me, and scared and I hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her again, but I also knew I wouldn't let her leave again not with my child. I had to find a way to keep her. I had bought the wedding rings to make her believe we were married. Was it wrong what I was doing, no more than what she did to me, keeping my son away from me. Planning to keep it from me forever. I had completely forgotten her letters and only remembered when I saw them laying on the floor where I left the day I found out about Talen. I had only read a few of her letters. So I decided to finish reading them.

_Dear Lucas,_

_The baby is due next month, and I'm scared. I'm terrified. I don't know how to be a good mother, I don't want to be a bad one. I wish you were here. You were always good at making me feel better. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can never tell you about this baby and I'm sorry that I won't ever send these letters. I'm sorry I took this away from you, because I know you would have made a great father. But what you don't know can't hurt you._

_Brooke_

But I do know Brooke, and it does hurt.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I saw Nathan and Haley, they walked into the diner. They were passing through, I think I scared them. They kept staring like I was a ghost. They asked me what I was doing here. I said I was working. Of course they wanted to know why I wasn't in school. I told them I dropped out and left town, I didn't want anyone to know where I was. I don't think they understood me. They didn't talk to me again, they left and I was alone again. I hoped they wouldn't tell you where I was and secretly I hoped they would so maybe you could come and rescue us from this place and we would live happily ever after. But those are just Fairytale, fantasies in stories that little girls dream. It's not reality and I go back to work._

_Brooke_

Nathan and Haley never told me Brooke, I wish they had. Did she still love me? Why couldn't you let me help you?

_Dear Lucas,_

_My feet hurt, I've been working 12 hour days everyday since Saturday apparently this town is a popular vacation spot. Sometimes I think I see you, you walk into the diner and sit down and I don't notice you because I'm so busy, but when I ask you what you need, you say all I need is you Brooke, and then I look at you and you're gone. My heart aches and I find the hate is gone. What are you doing? Are you with Peyton? Are you happy? Because I'm not, I don't think I know how to be happy._

Dear Lucas

Its been one week since I saw Nathan and Haley and you didn't come. You won't come, how foolish I was to hold on to the fairytale. I can't write to you anymore it hurts to much. Its time for me to let you go. Talen is three months and he needs his mother to be happy. I need to be happy. I want to be happy.

I'll love you forever

Brooke

She forgot about me, and she was happy, was I taking it away from her, she seemed happy now, but how long would it last.

When I returned home Brooke and Talen were already asleep. I slipped the ring on her finger and then one on mine. As I looked at Brooke hand with the matching wedding band, it felt good seeing her wear it, having her think we were married. I hid her letters and went to sleep on the couch. Later I awoke to Brooke snuggling up to me on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

1When I woke up, my hand felt funny and as I got up to check if Lucas was awake, I noticed it, my wedding ring. He was asleep on the couch, so I decided to snuggle up to him. When I woke up, he was starring at me.

"Morning pretty girl"

I looked at him funny. The name sounded familiar.

"What's wrong" he asks

"Nothing, how long have you been starring at me"

"I wasn't starring, but you know this couch is too small for both of us"

"I know, so maybe you should come to bed."

Talen started to cry, before he could give a response.

"Mommy duty" I state

Thoughts go through my mind as I'm feeding Talen, why didn't he want to sleep with me? Maybe I should initiate it.

Lucas left later, he said he had to go to work, and that his mom would be home soon.

Karen and I made dinner together while Lucas was at work. Later a girl named Peyton stopped by looking for Lucas. It made me jealous that I didn't know this woman who was looking for my husband and she seemed shock at the news that we were married.

Peyton

I went to Lucas, I heard of Brooke's accident and the amnesia, but I was more shocked that she and Lucas were married. I went to Lucas's job right away.

"Lucas" I called

He was under a truck and came out from underneath it.

"Peyton, what's up?"

"I went to see Brooke, she informed me that you guys were married."

"You didn't say anything to her did you?"

"No, I was so shocked I came to see you, what is going on?"

"She thinks we're married, look it was the only way the doctors would let me see her or release her."

"So what's going to happen when she starts to remember everything."

"I don't know, I haven't come to that part yet"

"What about the letters Lucas?"

"How do you know about the letters?"

"I sent them."

"You knew about Brooke this whole time"

"No, actually I only found out a couple weeks before the letters were sent out. Brooke lost her parents and she had come down to clear their house down. That's when I saw him, Talen. I put it together, she told me and then I found the letters. I took them, she didn't even know, so I sent them."

"She gave up a lot, Peyton for me, I want to help her, I want to know my son. I don't want to hurt her. Besides if she knew Peyton she might leave again."

"You're right Lucas, she might but what happens when she remembers and leaves."

"I won't let her"

Lucas

I went home after work tired and hungry. Brooke had made me a plate of food. After I ate, I took a shower. When I went to mine and Brooke's room I was surprised to see her still awake.

She was wearing one of my t shirts and nothing else. The hem of the shirt reached a third of her thigh and I could barely see white panties sticking out. Instantly my groin tightened.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I was waiting for you. I didn't want to sleep without you."

"Brooke . . . "

"We're married aren't we?"

"Yes"

"And you love me right?"

"Yes" not entirely sure if I meant it.

"Then why don't you want to sleep with me, are we divorcing and you're seeing that Peyton girl."

"What!"

"Well a girl came by looking for you, I just assumed since my husband doesn't want me"

I liked how it sounded when she called me her husband.

"Peyton is an old friend of yours and mine. She was shocked to see you didn't remember her." I lie

"Well why didn't she say so?"

"I don't know, lets go to sleep."

We both get in the bed and Brooke lays her head on my chest and wraps her arm around my waist. Her let falls gently over mine and across my groin causing me to shift. She glides her leg up and down my body. I can't take it.

"Brooke you have to stop." I say

"Why? Don't you want me?" she says seductively.

"I don't want to take advantage Brooke, because you don't remember us?"

"What if I never remember Lucas, but I know you're a good man, a good father, and a good husband. You're the father of my child Lucas. My heart already knows you, you're not taking advantage, I promise." She says as she traces kisses down my torso. I can't take it any longer

I pull her up facing me and crash my lips against her. I've waited so long for her. I need her. We make love all night, our hunger endless for each other. I don't think of tomorrow just tonight and her body against mine.


	9. Chapter 9

1Lucas

When I wake up the next morning with Brook at my side, last night crashes upon me as I realize what I had done. I watch her sleep, the curls of her hair framing her face. I get up leaving her there, and take my shower. The hot water washes over me. After a few minutes a warm arm encircles my waist. And I face her, my arousal apparent. I want her; I pick her up and pound her against the shower until I have spilled into her. We finish our shower, just smiling in each other's eyes. When we're through we make love again on the bed. And then I tell her "I love being married to you" she blushes something I never thought I could make her do. After the shower we make love again on my bed. She falls asleep naked; I cover her up and get dressed. I have to work. I put college on hold for awhile so I can take care of her and Talen. She's offered to get a job, but I won't let her besides she has Talen to take her. We'll be moving out of my mom's house soon and I can't wait because it will make us official somehow. It was like we were a family, like it should be. It seems weeks have gone be when it's only been days. I'm in love with Brooke Davis. We're sleeping together, I know its wrong because she doesn't remember anything but what if she never does, is it still wrong for creating new memories for falling in love. We made love again last night and I proposed to her. I rolled off of her caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes and knew that I wanted to be with her forever. I wanted always and forever.

She looked at me confused and said

"We're already married silly"

"I know, but you don't remember, we could create new memories, you could have a wedding you always dreamed about."

"Where did we get married?"

"We were married at the justice of the peace, I wanted to give you more, but we were young." I lied.

"So we just renew our vows than"

"Yeah, but we could have a big ceremony, a reception and you could wear a wedding dress."

"And a honeymoon" she says with a big smirk.

"Oh yeah, I'll give you a honeymoon" I say


End file.
